medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Geoff Stewart
Private Geoff Stewart was a U.S. soldier during World War II who fought in many battles in the Pacific. He is the soldier who player two plays as in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun's two player campaign, while Sgt. Joseph D. Griffin is player one's character and in one player campaign. Campaign Day of Infamy Stewart and his buddy, fellow U.S. Marine Cpl. Joe Griffin, woke up in the USS California during the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941. They make their way topside, putting out fire along the way. Once topside, they meet up with Gunnery Sergeant Jack 'Gunny' Lauton, who hands them B.A.R.'s to shoot at planes and torpedoes. Also, with two deck guns at their disposal, Geoff and Griffin begin fighting, but are blown off the ship into the water soon after. Pearl Harbor Although other comrades aren't as lucky, the two are rescued by a PT boat carrying Gunny, along with Pfc. Frank Spinelli and Pfc. Silas Whitfield. Gunny orders Griffin and Stewart into the turrets, and the two shoot down planes to defend Battleship Row. The Marines then bear witness to the USS Arizona sinking and go through the wreckage when their engine quits working. Afterwords, they shoot down enemy planes to defend the USS Nevada as it attempts to escape the harbor. Fall of the Philippines On January 1, 1942, Geoff and Griffin find themselves in the Philippines, The two must re-capture a demoliition truck so demolition men can blow Calumpit Bridge. The two set out, using a Stuart tank and taking out a Japanese spotter in a baseball stadium along the way. After capturing the truck, the two climb in the back, and hold off resistance as they go back to the bridge, and the demolition troops manage to blow the bridge. Midnight Raid on Guadalcanal On August 7, 1942, the two are back with Gunny, and are sent on a midnight raid on Guadalcanal to destroy an ammo dump and take an airfield before the main assault on the island at dawn. Observing the raid from a nearby surfaced submarine is Colonel Michael P. Floyd from the Office of Strategic Services (OSS). After fighting resistance from their raft, the two briefly get off on land, then meet back up with Gunny and the raft. The three then disembark at the landing zone, and, after resistance is cleared, Gunny stays behind. Geoff and Griffin set out, and fight through the jungle, ultimately succeeding in their original objectives. Pistol Pete Showdown On October 14, 1942, the airfield is secure, but the Japanese artillery position, codenamed Pistol Pete, is still shelling it, making it useless. Because of this, Gunny sends Geoff and Griffin out to destroy Pistol Pete. Along the way, the two liberate a P.O.W. enclosure and storm a pack howitzer. They then manage to blow up all three guns that are at different locations. The level ends with a cutscene when Gunny introduces them to Colonel Floyd, as Gunny has recommended them for the OSS. Singapore Sling In March, 1943, after completing OSS training, Griffin is Promoted To Sergeant, and he and Geoff are sent on a mission by Floyd to infiltrate a top-secret Axis meeting in a summit in Singapore. After landing, the two fight through the harbor and the city, eventually meeting with Major Philip Bromley, a British man from the SOE, who helps them steal German Colonel Kandler's uniform to go undercover. Later, Geoff and Griffin are driven to the summit by Pfc. Ichiro 'Harry' Tanaka, an undercover Japanese-American OSS operative. The meeting is led by Japanese Commander Shima, and is about Yamashita's Gold and replacing Joseph Stalin as leader of Russia with General Borov, an Axis man. Although Geoff and Griffin are busted by Kandler, and Bromley saves them. The three get away by getting to a double decker bus driven by Tanaka. Gallery Geoff Rising Sun.jpg|Geoff Stewart in his Marine outfit. Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Americans Category:Males Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun